Girl Talk in Halloweentown
by misa1
Summary: Finally Finished. Sorry for the long wait.
1. Change of Plans

  
Author's Note: I've been writing nmbc fics for about 7 years now, but this is the first one I've sent in to fanfic.net. All nmbc stuff belongs to its creators and copyright holders, I am just a fan. 

  
  


Girltalk in Halloweentown 

One o'clock in the morning. Shock stood at the tall wrought iron gates to the Skellington home.   
She held a small burlap sack in her right hand, swinging it slightly to and fro. The little girl   
scratched her head. She kicked at the stone wall with her toe before heaving a sigh and pushing   
through the gate. Her bag flung over her shoulder, she climbed the narrow stairs to the front   
door. One could logically wonder what brought Shock to Halloween's most illustrious address   
in the middle of the night... 

It all began several days prior, as Sally Skellington stood looking at a thermometer. She   
held the thin glass stick in the light and clicked her tongue softly.   
"He's hot too...", she said. "Poor lumplings." She sighed and scooped up her baby son.   
One half of a set of twins, he was the image of his famous father. Years in the future, the   
children would grow to be creatures who could haunt the dreams of humans on Halloween night.   
At their current age of only 4 months however they was considerably less fearsome. That was   
especially true on this day when both of the tiny bone babies had colds. The infant in Sally's   
arms snuffled pitifully. Sally cuddled him against her chest.   
"Is he okay?", asked Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King walked into the nursery room   
with the other twin cradled in his spidery hands. Sally shifted her weight, moving the baby to   
her hip.   
"I think it's just a little cold. The evening air was so chilly and damp after the meeting   
the other night. We had them bundled up tight but still...they're just so tiny. I will mix them   
some medicine and we'll keep them inside for a week or so." Jack listened to his wife and   
nodded in agreement. Sally had an almost preternatural wisdom of herbal remedies and potions.   
It seemed a skill which was as much a part of her as her red hair or pale, stitched flesh. She   
herself did not know from where her talent emanated. Jack suddenly raised his hand to his skull.   
"Sally, what about this weekend? London?"   
Sally had to search her brain for an instant. Sick babies occupied almost every inch of her mind.   
"Well...I can't go with you... They can't travel. We were uncertain about taking them on   
a trip so soon in any case, but now..."   
Jack frowned, but nodded again. It was only a monster convocation...he was invited to speak to   
the assembly to promote responsible non-violent scare interactions with humans. He had not   
been looking forward to it especially, given that many of the creatures would not be open to what   
he was saying. The one bright side had been the prospect of a trip with his family. Jack looked   
at the baby in his hand which was also his namesake, Jack Junior. The child snorted   
uncomfortably, then sneezed, leaving a faintly viscous spray on his father's suit jacket. King   
Jack blinked.   
"Well, eeew... Very impressive though.", he said, then couldn't help but laugh. Sally   
grinned and handed him a handkerchief. She put both children down in a gothically decorated   
crib.   
"It's only the one night you would be gone Jack, correct?", she asked. Jack wiped at his   
jacket.   
"Yes. If we were all going I was rather hoping to stay a couple nights, but no point in   
that if I'm alone. I'd be back the very next day, early afternoon if possible. I wouldn't want to   
spend any more time away than I have to." He smiled, his grin stretching across his skull.   
Funny how it seemed like only yesterday he would have done almost anything to rid himself of   
his routine, day to day existence. Now one botched holiday, one warm ragdoll, and two sniffling   
baby boys later found him not wanting to be away a moment longer than necessary. "You are   
certain you would be alright without your bone-man for one night?" he asked. Sally hugged him.   
She looked up through her thick lashes.   
"Well...it won't be easy Jack. The babies and I like having you around, you know?" She   
giggled. In truth, it would be the first night with the exception of Halloween that they would be   
apart, since that fateful Christmas. 


	2. An Odd Idea

A short while later, Sally went alone to the cemetery to gather fresh herbs. Jack   
remained at home with the twins. The ragdoll hummed softly to herself as she walked   
with her basket. Zero floated behind, stopping now and again to sniff decaying things.   
Sally knelt between the headstones where not too terribly long ago she had plucked   
sprigs of deadly nightshade in an effort to win some temporary freedom. Tonight she   
sorted through the botanicals selecting mild decongestants and fever reduction agents.   
Sally was so absorbed in her task that she didn't hear Shock approaching. "Galloping"   
was perhaps a more accurate term than simply approaching. The small witch tripped   
over Sally's basket and launched through the air, landing splayed among the foxglove   
blossoms. Sally jumped.   
"Shock! Are you alright? What is the matter?", Sally asked. Shock leapt to her   
feet without a moment's hesitation. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the hilltops.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. That Lock! He's gonna pay, no doubt! I thought I saw him   
coming this way."   
Sally smoothed her skirt around her knees. She went back to picking plants.   
"I haven't seen him near here Shock. Is everything alright between you two?"   
Shock looked at Sally like she was crazy.   
"No it's not alright! It's never alright, cuz those boys are stupid. We're supposed   
to work together against everyone else, but he thinks it's soooooo funny to practice his   
tricks on me! That shows you right there that he's stupid, because I can be ten times   
worse than he could ever dream of being! If I were him, I'd be really nice to me and try   
not to make me angry!"   
"What did he do to you today Shock?", Sally asked. Shock started to say   
something, then stopped. She began again.   
"Oh, I'm not even going to go into it, I'd rather talk about what I'm going to do to   
him!" She pounded her tiny fist into her palm. Sally placed a handful of leaves into her   
basket and wrapped them lightly in a damp rag. She rose, and headed back toward the   
path to leave the cemetery when a thought struck her. It was an odd thought. Very odd   
indeed. Sally stopped in the pathway and bit her lower lip. She turned back toward   
Shock who was still seething.   
"Shock? Had you heard that Jack and I were planning a trip this week? He has   
some holiday business in London. It's a human city."   
Shock snapped out of her revenge planning with some annoyance.   
"Yeah, I heard. Why?"   
"We've had a slight change of plans. It seems that Jack will be going   
away overnight on his own. The babies have colds, so I am staying home with them. I   
was just thinking that maybe you might like to keep me company while Jack is away."   
Shock wrinkled her nose. What was this all about? Sally sensed the girl's confusion.   
"It's just that I thought maybe you would enjoy a night away from the boys. You   
don't really have any females to spend time with, neither do I really. Perhaps we could   
talk."   
The two stood in silence for several seconds. Finally Shock sniffed and shrugged her   
small shoulders.   
"Erm....nah. I don't think so Sally. I mean, I just don't think we'd have much to   
talk about you know? I don't really like just sitting around with old people."   
Sally widened her eyes. Speaking strictly in a chronological sense, she was not at all sure   
she was that much older than Shock. It was rather amusing. She brushed her long hair   
behind her shoulder and picked up the basket.   
"Alright then Shock. The offer stands if you change your mind. Bye now." Sally   
turned and headed back to the house. Shock watched her go, and as she did questions   
bubbled in her head like carbonation.   
  


Sally chopped up the herbs and placed them in a tiny gauze bag. She then lowered the   
bag into an earthen pot of boiling sugar-water. Before long, a pleasant, floral aroma   
wafted around the small kitchen. Jack sat at the table reviewing notes for his trip. Sally   
left the herbal brew to steep took a seat across from her husband. Eye sockets still   
focused on the paper, Jack stretched out his hand to her. Their fingers interlaced.   
"Do you need me to press your suit before you leave?", Sally asked. Jack looked   
up with a grin.   
"Ah...it will be fine. Thank you, babydoll. Are you sure you will alright while   
I'm gone? You won't be unbearably lonely?"   
Sally touched her wrist to her forehead and sighed dramatically.   
"Yes, I will be lonely, but I will be a strong pumpkin queen until your return."   
"That is a good point you know. You are the queen. When I am away, you're in   
charge.", Jack said in a playfully stern tone. Sally nodded with mock solemnity.   
"Indeed. I will do my best to be a fair and just ruler.", she said. Jack pounded his   
fist on the tabletop.   
"Oh come now, Sally! I'm giving you a whole night to be in charge. Run this   
place with an iron hand! Tell em what to do! Go get the Mayor out of bed in the middle   
of the night and order him about! You're the queen!"   
By now the couple was laughing hysterically. Jack composed himself at last.   
"Seriously though, this will be the first night we'll been apart outside of Halloween, and   
that is a bit different after all. I'll be thinking of you and the boys the entire time."   
Sally kissed his hand.   
"You will be on my mind too Jack, as always. You know, I was considering   
having a friend over to keep me company that night. I rarely spend much time talking to   
other females, and I think that it would be good for me to do so, don't you?"   
"Well, I never really thought about that specifically, but now that you mention it,   
I do think it would be of great value to you to have some close female friends.", Jack   
agreed. "Who did you have in mind? I know the witches and you generally don't...erm,   
talk much. Goodness, you weren't considering striking up a camaraderie with Jewel   
were you? I'll bet you two would have loads to talk about."   
Sally scowled.   
"I doubt that.", she said flatly. "She has half of the doctor's brain, so somehow I   
just couldn't talk freely to her about...girl things. I saw Shock today while I was picking   
herbs. I invited her to stay with me."   
If Jack's complexion could have gone more pale than its usual alabaster, it most certainly   
would have. His jaw dropped slightly.   
"Shock? Shock?! What on earth made you choose her?"   
"I'm not sure exactly, the idea just came to me. I have reasons I   
suppose.", Sally replied softly. "She said 'no' in any case. She wasn't interested."   
Jack scratched his skull. He squeezed his wife's hand. It was sad that Sally's invitation   
had been rejected. She was rather distant from most of the townsfolk, due in no small   
part to her natural bashfulness. Sally took her time when it came to making friends, or   
even acquaintances for that matter. She had a tendency to observe interactions from a   
safe distance before making her cautious approach. To many, her behavior was   
misinterpreted to mean that she saw herself as better than others. It was a shame that   
when she reached out to someone for friendship, they chose to turn her down. Still, Jack   
reminded himself: This was Shock they were talking about. He felt quietly guilty for   
harboring a small kernel of relief that one of the terrible trio would not be roaming the   
house while he was away. True, those children were getting so much better since   
Oogie's demise, but they still had a long way to go. Before he could think of anything   
more to say, Sally got up to finish the cold medicine.   



	3. Departure and Arrival

Author's Note: Wow. As I mentioned before, this is my first time ever sending a story in to   
fanfiction.net. I'm finding that is a VERY different experience, (at least for me) that what I've   
been used to in the past. Not necessarily better or worse, just different. I'm not at all used to   
getting reader feedback/reviews so immediately after posting a portion of a story. After the   
first segment I posted, I found that I began second-guessing every word I wrote because it   
would be judged as soon as it was up. I was like "AAAAAH!!!!!" when I opened my   
email to find review notices. Now I've hit my stride a bit better and regained my confidence.   
Anyway, I have a new respect for those who routinely post on here. I think it is a very   
valuable experience for any writer.   
  
  


Departure and Arrival 

The Mayor stood anxiously at the town gate as the sun began to rise. He tried to display   
his cheerful hemisphere for the sake of town moral, but the pressure of Jack leaving for   
London that morning made it impossible. He rattled off what he hoped was an   
appropriately officious speech, praised the Pumpkin King for his tireless efforts to   
educate ghouls worldwide, then reminded him to hurry back home as Halloween   
certainly could not spare him for more than a day. Jack listened politely. He knew these   
public moments were very important to the Mayor. The townsfolk gathered around to   
wish their king good luck. The wolfman was especially vocal, as he had many relations   
in the foggy London back-streets.   
"Remember to look for my cousin Rupert, Jack! Tell him I said hello!"   
Jack patted the wolfman on the back and said he would do his best. The king turned to   
Sally who stood by his side. Her hands rested on the bar of an ornate perambulator. The   
babies inside were bundled up to such a degree that they resembled well-fed ticks. Jack   
leaned into the pram and snuggled his sons goodbye. The Mayor fidgeted. He was   
unaccustomed to babies and all of the coddling they required. From the twins, Jack   
turned to Sally and they embraced, then pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads   
together.   
"You three be careful, my dearest. I'll see you in... approximately 36 hours I   
hope.", Jack said.   
"We will count the minutes Jack. You be careful too and have a good trip. Good   
luck darling."   
They shared a goodbye kiss. The townsfolk looked on with rapt fascination. Such public   
displays were highly exotic in Halloweentown.   


While the rest of Halloweentown saw Jack off on his big trip, Lock, Shock, and   
Barrel were engrossed in a game of BAM! checkers. BAM! checkers was a unique game   
of their own invention which never failed to entertain. It began simple enough, with a   
standard game of checkers. The game needed to modified somewhat, because so many   
of the pieces had gone missing. Fortunately, errant checkers could be replaced easily   
with any number of small common objects for example: pebbles, bugs (sometimes you   
had to squash them to make them stay put), recently knocked out teeth, or small candies.   
The latter was problematic, because someone would invariably eat them and disturb the   
game. Other than the board and pieces, there were some added elements to BAM!   
checkers. Each player had a thick, wooden bat. In the instance of one player jumping   
another's piece, not only would that piece get removed, but the players would chase each   
other around the treehouse and attempt to whack one another with the bats, hence the   
"BAM!" in BAM! checkers. The rules of the game always eventually fell by the wayside   
and board and checkers were abandoned in favor of a group brawl with the bats. This   
diversion lasted all morning, and was followed by gorging on sodas and candy until the   
trio were all three rather queasy.   
There were rare occasions, usually only after raucous combat or overindulgence   
in sweets, that the treehouse was actually somewhat quiet. Shock would not have   
minded terribly if these moments were more frequent. It was always fun to beat the   
stuffing out of one another, but as she got older Shock found she liked quiet time to think   
about things. She had not mentioned Sally's invitation to the boys. Now Shock sat   
leaning against the wall, chewing a piece of taffy while she pondered. What on earth   
would she and Sally have to talk about? It could be interesting...Sally barely talked to   
anyone. Shock had figured out at an early age that the people who said the least could be   
the most surprising. She might find out all kinds of juicy things that no one else in town   
had access to. On the other hand, one had to give in order to get. Shock didn't want to   
talk to anyone about things that hid in the corners of her mind. That, and if she were to   
go over there, she would probably be expected to behave well. If she behaved well, she   
might be expected to do so all the time. That would be no good at all...   
A candy apple flew across the room and hit her on the side of her head.   
"OOOoow! HEY!," Shock hollered. Lock and Barrel cracked up. In one smooth   
movement Lock dove behind the bed so that the apple couldn't be fired back at him.   
Barrel was still doubled over laughing, so Shock pitched the apple at his face. It hit with   
such force that he fell backwards. Shock stomped her foot.   
"Why can't you two ever just leave me alone?", the little witch yelled. Lock   
stopped laughing. He stuck his head out from behind the headboard.   
"Huh? What's wrong with you? Why're you being such a baby?" Shock folded   
her arms over her chest and sat back against the wall.   
"I'm not being a baby! I just want some time to myself okay? Can't you two   
losers do anything without getting on my nerves?"   
"NO!", Barrel and Lock said in unison. Then they fell about laughing once more.   
This was usually Shock's cue to wallop one or both of them and soon they would have a grand   
row going again. Tonight she didn't do anything, just sat against the wall scowling.   
"What?! What is it?!," Lock demanded. "Hey, we're three of a kind here Shock!   
You're not playing right! Why're you being all pouty and stupid? You're acting like   
a...like a..."   
"a GIRL!," Barrel finished. Lock nodded emphatically.   
"Yeah! A big dumb girl!," he echoed.   
Shock groaned and curled her lips into the most patronizing sneer she could muster.   
"Uuuh duuh, I AM a girl, you morons!"   
Lock and Barrel blinked and exchanged nervous glances. How could they respond to   
that? Shock was not playing fair at all tonight. Lock decided to change tactics and get   
out of this bizarre confrontation. He leapt from behind the bed and stretched.   
"Yeah, anyway. What'll we do tonight? HEY! Jack is outta town isn't he? Isn't   
that tonight? We can have major fun tonight!"   
Barrel clapped his hands. Shock stood up and began digging through her belongings.   
"You two can go do whatever boring things you want, I have plans for tonight.",   
she sniffed. Lock and Barrel were by Shock's side in an instant. Barrel sucked furiously   
on the candy apple while Lock spoke.   
"Plans? You already made plans for us? Well, they better be good. Jack isn't   
away everyday so we have to take advantage."   
"You don't listen do you?", Shock said. "I said that I had plans. Just me. Not   
you two, you weren't invited at all. I'm spending the night at the Skellington house"   
Now Lock and Barrel were thoroughly intrigued.   
"We weren't invited? Well that isn't fair! NO FAIR! You get us invited too!",   
growled Lock. Barrel looked as if he were about to cry. He whined pathetically.   
"No fair Shock! No Faaaaiiirrr!"   
"Oh good. Now who's a big stupid baby?", chided Shock, pleased with   
herself. She continued: "Sally invited me to spend the night there and keep her company.   
We're going to have a great time, like a party. She even said that it was just for her and I   
so that I could get away from you guys for a night."   
Lock was so angry he was speechless. Barrel threw himself face down on the floor and   
launched a full-scale tantrum. Shock was thrilled to have caused such reaction. She   
decided then that of course she would have to spend the night away from the treehouse.   
This was too good to ruin. It would give her something to hold over the boys for weeks.   
If she was going to stay out all night anyway...maybe she might as well take her chances   
with Sally. 


	4. Misconceptions All Around

Misconceptions All Around 

Sally lay in a coffin-shaped black, marble bathtub. The twins seemed to be responding   
well to her home cold remedies. They were still stuffy, but the fever had disappeared.   
Both babies were wide awake and full of energy for most of the evening. When it   
appeared their energy was winding down, Sally put them to bed. So far the nursery room   
was silent, giving Sally time to take a bath. She slid down into the lavender water and   
closed her eyes.   
  
"ERrrghhh....", Shock growled to herself. She stood on the Skellington doorstep.   
For several hours now the witch child had paced and pondered over whether she really   
wanted the trouble of socializing with Sally. As much as anything else, she was   
apprehensive being on her own without Lock and Barrel. They were annoying and stupid   
sometimes, but the trio never undertook any new adventure without being together.   
Shock surprised herself with her sudden insecurity at being on her own.   
"I am NOT afraid without the boys.", she said outloud and pulled the doorbell   
chain in defiance. There was no response. She pulled the chain two more times with   
increasing fervor.   
"Coming! I'm coming!", called Sally from inside. The door opened slowly, just   
a crack at first, then more fully. The evening air gusted in and Sally stood shivering   
wearing a pale green chenille robe and slippers. Her hair hung in a dripping shawl about   
her shoulders.   
"Shock! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."   
"You invited me.", Shock said. Her voice cracked slightly.   
"Yes, of course. It's just that you said you didn't want to come.   
Since it's so late, I didn't think you would change your mind... I'm very glad you did   
though." Sally stepped aside and motioned for Shock to come in. Shock stepped into the   
tiny foyer as the door shut behind her. The house was very warm. She followed Sally   
upstairs.   
"I was in the bathtub when you rang the bell.", Sally explained. That's why it   
took me a moment to answer the door. I apologize." Shock said nothing. They walked   
down a short carpeted hallway. Shock peered into the parlor room as she passed. It was   
filled with ornate Victorian furniture. There was a large bookcase, and other shelves   
holding various items such as animal skulls, sculptures and framed pictures. A purple   
and black square playpen stood in the corner. Several baby toys lay scattered across the   
rug. Sally continued down the hall to the kitchen with Shock following.   
"Shock, would you like to have something to eat? I can make you a snack.", Sally   
asked. Her voice was hopeful. Shock opened her mouth to answer but as she did a high   
pitched wail echoed from the upstairs. Sally looked up.   
"Oh... Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back. Sit down Shock, please be   
comfortable." Sally turned and left the kitchen. She returned several minutes later with   
a wicker baby carrier.   
"Now then, Shock. What can I get for you to eat?", Sally asked. Shock considered for a   
moment before inquiring:   
"What kind of candy do you have here?" It made sense that the home of Jack   
Skellington must have some pretty good stuff, however Sally appeared crestfallen by the   
request.   
"I don't think we have any candy at the moment Shock...I'm sorry. I do have   
some pumpkin bread muffins that were just baked this morning." Shock shrugged, and   
Sally chose to interpret that as a yes. Shock tried again:   
"What about soda pop? That's all I drink basically. I'll have some of that and   
one of your...muffin things." Sally set the muffin on the table.   
"We don't have soda. I have some ginger syrup that I can dilute if you   
would like, or you can have some tea of course." Shock sighed.   
"Fiiiiiiine. Tea is fiiiiine."   
One of the babies whined in seeming imitation of Shock's answer, then both released a   
short series of hiccuppy baby laughs. Shock cut her eyes at the basket. Those kids were   
only four months old and they were already snotty! Yeah, we'll see how superior you are   
in a couple years when your parents don't ever give ya candy or pop!, Shock thought   
smugly. Sally poured the tea and took a seat across from her guest. Shock felt her   
confidence growing. She decided to try some conversation.   
"So Sally...Jack being the king and all, he's the richest guy in town. Why don't   
you two even have any candy or soda? Me and the boys, we barely got money at all ever,   
but we make sure to have candy and pop everyday."   
Sally rested her chin on her hand.   
"I don't know. Jack and I don't eat much candy I suppose. I cook and bake alot,   
so we have cakes and cookies fairly often. Jack drinks wine, I drink tea...but neither of   
us has a big taste for soda. Perhaps it depends on what one is used to.", she said   
thoughtfully.   
Shock took a bite of the muffin and found it surprising good. It was great in fact. Shock   
tried not to look too impressed, but Sally spoke up.   
"You shouldn't eat candy all day you know, it isn't good for you. If you like   
things like pumpkin muffins I can make them for you. As a matter of fact, I will send   
some home with you tomorrow for you and Lock and Barrel.   
Hah, if you send me home with these there is no chance that the boys will get any,   
thought Shock. Elsewhere in her mind she was already at work deciding where she could   
hide a bunch of pumpkin muffins. 

When the food and tea were finished, Sally cleared the table and picked up the   
baby carrier. She turned to Shock.   
"Let's go upstairs, Shock. I need to feed the babies and put them down. Then we   
really should go to bed, it's almost 2am. You must be very tired, I would imagine."   
Shock looked as if she had been cheated.   
"Hey, you said if I came over here we would talk!"   
Sally was more than a bit surprised. Shock had been sullen and uncharacteristically   
silent while they ate.   
"Certainly then, Shock. We'll talk as much as you would like." The ragdoll   
started upstairs followed by Shock.   
Shock changed into her dingy, gray nightshirt. It was at least two sizes too large.   
Looking around the royal bathroom at the polished marble and pearly bottles of bath   
salts, Shock caught sight of her reflection in a full-length mirror. She felt that insecurity   
creeping in again. She looked small without her witch hat, and plain. Shock made a   
fearsome face at the doppleganger in the mirror and walked out. She waited for Sally in   
the bedroom, sitting on the large four-poster. In the next room Sally was chatting away   
to her sons while she fed them.   
"You two miss your daddy don't you? Yes, well...he will be home tomorrow and   
you'll be sooooo happy....my little bone babies..."   
Shock rolled her eyes. Maybe there really wasn't anything interesting going on with   
Sally, even if she was the queen of Halloween.   
Shock crawled over the thick satin and down duvets, then wriggled her legs in   
under them. She flopped back into a mountain of pillows. This was the life! If only   
there was some way the boys could see her in this splendor. She made a point of   
remembering how much better this was than anything Lock or Barrel had even seen.   
Sally entered the bedroom, she pulled the door against the jam but not completely closed.   
"I'm sure they will get us up again before sunrise.", she sighed. "Babies are like   
that." Sally took off her robe, uncovering a white nightgown which Shock noticed was   
filled out in the front. Shock stared for   
a moment, then glanced down at her own body. To her did not look much different than   
a boy's. Her nightshirt hung in loose folds. She emitted an involuntary snort.   
"What's the matter?", Sally asked. Shock simply shrugged.   
"Nothing, just forget it.", Sock sighed. Sally sat down on the bed.   
"That isn't fair.", Sally said quietly. Shock sighed again. It was   
the pouty sigh of a preteen who felt the world was against her. She finally spoke.   
"Yeah well...stuff isn't fair you know? I've just been thinking alot lately. I've   
been noticing some stuff and it makes me angry." The girl cast an appraising glance at   
Sally, who simply nodded. Shock continued. "I've always run around with the boys, and   
everything was great. It was a little weird when Oogie was gone, but that was okay   
because then we could be in charge of ourselves. I'm so smart, I can boss the boys, so   
basically I'm in charge. I thought life would be great forever. Lately, I've just   
been...mad!" She breathed another low sigh. It felt good letting all this run out of her   
like water. "I'm just not having as much fun anymore. The boys are still having big fun,   
so I think it must be either because they're too dumb to know things are cruddy, or it's   
because I'm a girl. If it's because I'm a girl, then that makes me even madder, because I   
can't help being a girl."   
Sally slid under the quilts on her side of the bed. She sat up against the pillows beside   
Shock.   
"True, it is hard sometimes, but I like being a girl.", she said.   
Shock snorted again.   
"Well, you would wouldn't you? I mean, there is no reason for YOU to be   
unhappy! You married the king and moved into a palace! Nothing like that would ever   
happen to me in a gazillion years."   
Sally touched Shock's hand. If there was anything Sally knew about, it was going   
through life feeling as if nothing could ever change.   
"Shock, I felt bad at one time. I was so very unhappy... Just when it seemed that   
I would be miserable forever, suddenly everything I knew changed. You just wait, I bet   
you're life will change someday too if you let it."   
Shock laughed humorlessly. Sally was unreal. Just where the hell did she come from   
with her sunny outlook and this 'everything will get better' stuff? No wonder she didn't   
fit in with folks in Halloweentown. Shock got an idea.   
"I will say, your babies are really cute...", She commented. Sally smiled brightly.   
"I love them so much, they are wonderful babies.", the ragdoll cooed. Shock   
stifled a giggle. She put on a poker face and said earnestly:   
"Yeah...they're neat. Where'd you guys get 'em? Did you find them?"   
Sally sat a little straighter. She started to say something, then stopped. Then she tried   
again.   
"Pardon?", she asked.   
"Where did you and Jack find 'em? The twins. They're so cute and nice   
and all. I was just wondering.", Shock was a master at innocence.   
Sally looked down at her lap. She was suddenly very distracted by her burgundy   
fingernails. Still, she cleared her throat and tried to make an honest effort.   
"Um...Shock, well.... You see, we didn't 'find' the babies. You have to...make   
them. We had - "   
"Ok, STOP!", interrupted Shock, holding up her hands. She fell back in   
the pillows laughing. Sally appeared confused. Shock leaned up on her elbows.   
"Sally, I'm not some dumb little kid. I know all about that stuff! I just wanted to   
see the look on your face if I asked you! It was pretty good! I would have let you keep   
going, if I didn't think that hearing about you and Jack would make me barf!" She   
laughed again holding her belly, until she was aware that Sally was filing her nails in   
silence. Shock stopped laughing and caught her breath.   
"Aw, c'mon Sally. Don't be sore. I was just trying to prove a point, that's all."   
"What exactly is your point?", asked Sally without looking up.   
"Just that, no offense, but you're such a boring goody-goody!   
That's why we can't really talk or hang out or anything! I'm just a kid, but I bet I've   
done way more stuff in my life than you have. You've never gotten into any trouble,   
never done anything sneaky, never been bad..."   
Sally did not respond. She set the file on her bedside stand, reached over Shock to turn   
off the lamp, then settled into the quilts without a word. The pair lay in the silent   
blackness for a time. Shock felt the twinge of a completely unfamiliar emotion. Guilt.   
"Are you gonna be all mad at me now, Sally?", Shock asked.   
"No. It isn't your fault you don't know me as well as you think you do.   
No one truly knows me but Jack, and I suppose that is how I prefer it."   
"You should give Doctor F some credit too, Sally. He made ya, after all. He   
probably knows ya even better than Jack!", Shock said. Sally turned away and curled up   
on her side. She yawned.   
"Possibly...but for someone who knew me so well, he was awfully easy to poison,   
even the third time in one month." 

Shock's eye's popped open. 


	5. Bad Girls

Bad Girls

"Hey! What'd you say?!", Shock yelped. Sally remained cuddled in her fetal position.   
Shock tried again. "Wake up, Sally! Wake up!" The queen stretched and rolled back to   
face her inquisitor. Shock sat up again and folded her arms. "You can't just say   
something like that, then not talk anymore! That was the most interesting thing you've   
said all night, maybe ever! You poisoned the old man?!"   
"Poison isn't the correct word, even though that is what he called it. 'Sedate' is   
more accurate. It was never my intention to do away with him, or even make him ill. I   
just wanted to get out. He kept me locked up. I hated that."   
"Wow, Sal. You used the 'H' word.", said Shock. "Amazing. How'd you poison   
him? Did he gag, and turn purple and blue, then pass out? I want to know."   
"Shock, I - "   
Again, Sally was interrupted by a screaming baby. She got up without hesitation, clearly   
operating on automatic.   
"Come baaack!", Shock hollered after her. Sally stuck her head back into the   
bedroom.   
"Shhhh... I'll be right back, Shock."   
Shock rolled onto her stomach in frustration. She waited several minutes, heaved an   
exasperated groan and slid out of the bed. There was no way she was going to let Sally   
out of this conversation. Shock padded into the hallway and approached the nursery   
door. She took another step closer when she heard an almost inaudible, growl.   
Zero stared at her, his little doggy brow pinched. He was trying to look like a ferocious   
guard dog.   
"Zero, stop. It's alright.", Sally whispered from inside. "You can come in if you   
would like Shock."   
"I didn't know Zero ever growled. I've never heard him growl before.", Shock   
said, looking at the little dog who resembled a diaphanous table cloth. Zero stared a   
second longer, as if to say 'you've been warned.' He floated away and wrapped himself   
around his mistress's feet.   
"Jack was afraid Zero might be jealous of the babies, but he loves them and   
always wants to make sure they're safe.", Sally explained.   
Shock took a tentative step closer and spoke in a whisper.   
"Sally, it's almost three o'clock. Why're they still awake?"   
Sally giggled softly.   
"Babies don't care what time it is, Shock. They only know when they're hungry,   
wet, or lonely. Until they get a little older, they'll wake up all night long."   
"Well, I need to talk to you! You were in the middle of a story!", Shock whined.   
"I hadn't begun a story yet, Shock. I'll tell you everything, just give us a   
minute, okay?"   
Shock turned on her heel and stomped back to the bedroom. Soon, Sally rejoined her.   
"Alright then, Shock. No, I did not make the doctor turn any colors or gag. He   
just went to sleep for awhile. While he was asleep, I was able to leave the house and do   
what I wanted. If he had let me leave the house in the first place, I would never have   
done anything like poisoning him."   
Shock digested this.   
"What'd you do when you snuck away? Did you get into trouble?"   
Sally shook her head.   
"No. I would usually just take long walks around town. I liked to see everything   
that was happening for the holiday. If I could, I would linger somewhere close to Jack so   
that I could watch him. The one time I snuck out I went to the town meeting, and that   
was very interesting."   
Shock appeared incredulous.   
"Wait, you went to all the trouble of knocking Dr. F out, sneaking away, and you   
went to a town meeting? I think I'd poison someone so that I WOULDN'T have to go to   
a town meeting!"   
"Yes, but...Jack was speaking.", Sally explained. Shock made a face. This   
"love" thing made people act freaky. Sally continued. She spoke more quickly. "Of   
course, after I had done this several times, the doctor was very angry, so he locked me up   
in my room. That's when I jumped out the window and left for good. Although, I did go   
back into the house just once. I crept back on Christmas Eve to get my bottle of fog   
juice. Remember that thick fog that rolled in? It almost stopped Jack from leaving?   
That was mine."   
Shock was aghast. She laughed outloud. Sally shushed her, motioning toward the   
babies' room.   
"Does Jack know you tried to mess up his whole Christmas with that fog?!",   
Shock asked. Sally nodded emphatically. She went on, speaking rapidly like a child   
unraveling a lengthy drama.   
"Yes, I confessed everything. He wasn't angry, because he realized what I had   
been trying to do. Besides, I told him later that very night...close to sunrise. We were   
back here at his house. You see, after everything had happened, after Oogie was   
defeated, we all returned to town. I was sad so I walked to cemetery to be by myself, but   
Jack followed me! We sat together for a long time and talked about everything, then we   
came back here to his home. I've been here ever since."   
Shock laughed again, covering her mouth. This was GREAT!   
"Ohmigosh! You're a big ho, Sally! You and Jack came right back here and you   
stayed over, even though you two had been together, for what? Like, five minutes?!"   
Sally opened her mouth wide in surprise, but then said quietly.   
"Love is very, very...overpowering...sometimes, Shock. Besides, Jack and I had   
both been through so very much..."   
Shock grew contemplative. Sally seemed to epitomize the saying: "still waters run   
deep."   
"Sally, didn't you worry about people talking about you? Saying bad stuff?"   
Sally slid into the quilts.   
"Jack is a consummate gentleman. I never had to worry for a moment that he   
would talk about anything, or make light of us. I'm sure people made assumptions, but   
they never knew for certain."   
The two were silent for a short while. Sally absently twirled a lock of hair around   
her fingers. Shock's arms remained folded tightly across her chest. She stared off at   
nothing in particular. When she began speaking again, her voice was very tiny. She   
sounded less like a member of the infamous trio of terrors and more like a girl trying very   
hard to grow-up.   
"Sorry Sal, if I assumed stuff. You know. I was wrong, you have done alot of   
bad stuff."   
It was now Sally's turn to laugh.   
"I'll take that as a compliment, shall I? It's alright Shock. I am a bit of a   
goody-goody I guess, but I do have my moments. What about you? All night you've   
been asking me questions, but I don't know anything more about you."   
The little girl pulled her knees up to her chest.   
"Aw, there isn't alot to know about me. I'm just a bad kid. Me and the boys used   
to work for Oogie. It was alot of fun, but kinda scary sometimes because you had to be   
real careful not to make him angry. When Jack got rid of Oogie, we kinda moved on.   
We do stuff for ourselves now. We makes messes, or fight, or eat as much candy as we   
can without tossing it... Life's pretty good I guess. I've just been feeling weird lately.   
Stuff isn't as fun as it should be, ya know? I've been thinking about stuff that never even   
mattered before. I know it still doesn't matter, but for some reason I get all upset about it   
now, and the boys don't know why I've changed! Neither do I, really."   
"You're growing up I think, Shock." Sally said thoughtfully. "That's what it   
sounds like to me. True, I may not be the best judge of such things, because I have never   
gone through that process. Not in the same way at least. I was created as I am now,   
speaking physically. My mind had to grow and learn things, and that was hard. Still, it   
isn't the same as with other girls."   
Shock was encouraged. She released more preteen angst.   
"That's the worst part of it all though, Sally. I feel like I don't fit in with the boys   
anymore, but I don't fit in with girls either!"   
"There are not many girls in Halloweentown, Shock. No others who are your age   
from what I know. You don't have much to judge yourself against. You yourself pointed   
out that I am very young in many ways. I hope that we can continue talking after   
tonight."   
"Yeah, we will I guess... I just wish I knew when I was gonna stop looking like   
one of the boys."   
Sally frowned. "I wish I had more to tell you Shock. I don't know much about   
how long it takes. If it means anything, I don't think you look like a boy at all."   
"I feel like I do. In any case, I don't look like you for example, that's for sure. It   
makes me mad sometimes when I'll be talking to Lock. I'm in the middle of telling him   
a great scheme, then you'll walk by, and he'll practically snap his head off lookin' at you!   
He never used to be like that."   
"Boys mature more slowly from what I understand, Shock. Lock must be   
growing up too I suppose."   
"Yeah, there's that... Plus the fact that you've gone all 'top-heavy' recently   
doesn't help ME any.", Shock huffed. Sally looked unsure. Shock rolled her eyes and   
cupped her hands, palms facing her chest. The universe-wide gesture for large breasts.   
Sally suddenly understood, and her cheeks flushed purple.   
"I-I-I....I have twins!", she said helplessly.   
"Yep! You sure do!", laughed Shock.   
"You are a rotten little girl, Shock.", Sally said with an   
embarrassed grin.   
Shock grinned back proudly. 


	6. Strong Magic

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for the really sweet reviews. It means alot to me. Also, I finally posted a profile or bio or whatever you wanna call it if anyone feels like checkin' it out. *_*   
  
  


Strong Magic 

A faint glow rose from the eastern horizon. Dawn approached. Most homes in   
Halloweentown stood still as tombs, the occupants sound asleep. In the Skellington   
kitchen however...   
"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had ice-cream! I definitely like   
ice-cream."   
"You didn't ask anything about ice-cream. It didn't occur to me until now."   
Sally answered. She poured chocolate sauce over the two dishes of chocolate and vanilla   
ice-cream, then handed one to her guest. "We can take the ice-cream upstairs Shock, in   
case the babies wake up."   
Shock followed Sally up to the bedroom, talking as they went.   
"Argh, Sally doesn't it drive you crazy to always have to do all this stuff for the   
babies? It would drive me crazy! Me, I don't know if I ever want kids. I didn't want em   
before, and after staying here tonight I really don't want em! All they do is....need stuff!"   
Sally smiled. She sat down on the bed with her ice-cream.   
"I don't know why, but when you have children and they are yours, it isn't so   
bothersome. Tiring, yes, but it's a job that suits me, this motherhood business. I had   
some second thoughts while I was expecting, especially when Jack had to have the front   
door widened so that I could fit in and out. I kept thinking that when they were born it   
couldn't hurt that bad, because of how I am. I was wrong, it was the single worst thing I   
have ever known. Ever. I think that's why they are so cute! They had to be cute to make   
me forget!" Sally laughed gently. "I forgot all the pain as soon as I   
saw them. You can't imagine it now, but you could change your mind   
someday, Shock."   
Shock made a face, then clambered back under the quilts to enjoy her ice-cream. All else   
aside, ice-cream sundaes and pumpkin muffins would be reasons enough to continue this   
friendship.   
"Do you remember your mother, Shock?", Sally asked, then said: "I'm sorry.   
You don't have to answer that if you would prefer not to."   
Shock waved her hand in the air signifying that the question didn't phase her.   
"Nah, I really don't remember her. I don't think I do anyway. To be honest, I try   
not to think about it. If I remember her, it's not like that's going to get her back, ya   
know? So what's the point of thinking about her and getting all depressed? I don't care   
about her." Sally seemed saddened by this, and Shock spoke up again. "I mean, it's not   
like she was a mother like you are. You're here feeding, and cleaning, and getting up   
umpteen times all night long just so that your little snappers don't ever feel like no one   
cares! If Jack is home, I'll bet he gets up all night too doesn't he?"   
Sally nodded. Shock made a knowing face and gave a small shrug.   
"Yeah so, if you have a mom and dad like that, you'd remember 'em! If not, oh   
well. Hey Sally, can you see in the dark?", Shock suddenly inquired through a mouth full   
of ice-cream.   
Sally shook her head.   
"No, I can't. Why do you ask?"   
"I was just wonderin', because you know, some Halloweenfolk can, and   
some can't. I can a little bit, but Lock is better at it than I am. Barrel, well, I don't know   
because he says he can, but I think he's just lying."   
"I can't.", Sally answered. "I guess the doctor didn't think it was necessary for   
me. Jack, of course can see perfectly in the dark. To be honest, that was a bit unnerving   
until I became used to it.", Sally laughed. "Bright light is rather uncomfortable for me   
though, so between the two I would rather have darkness."   
"Wow, that's me too! I hate it when it's all bright and sunny out! I can't get   
anything done on days like that anyway because I can't sneak around as easily.", Shock   
said. She set her empty bowl on the nightstand. "Everything the boys and I do involves   
sneaking around. We know all the best places in this town to hide out."   
Sally thought, then said:   
"Jack and I are partial to the Mayor's office. There's a lock on the door, and   
during the day the Mayor hardly uses it because he's out talking to people and going over   
plans. Often, he's distracted looking for you three. He gets nervous if he doesn't know   
where you are." The queen finished her sundae and placed the bowl near Shock's. She   
turned off the light again. By this time the room was filling with the translucent, watery,   
blue light which precedes sunrise.   
"We really do have to get a few hours sleep, Shock.", Sally said. "I'm sure the   
twins will get me up in a little while, but you can sleep here as long as you need to."   
Shock watched Sally close her large eyes. The small clock on the nightstand   
ticked like a heartbeat. Shock tried to sleep. She shut her eyes tight and wrapped up in   
the quilts. Finally, she reached out her small hand and traced a line of erratic stitching on   
Sally's shoulder. She whispered:   
"Sally? Is it...as gross as it sounds?"   
Sally's eyes remained closed. She creased her forehead.   
"Hm? What do you mean, Shock?"   
"You know."   
Sally opened her eyes. Shock was looking at her intently.   
"It sounds awful.", Shock whispered. Sally bit her lip.   
"I don't know what you're asking me, Shock."   
Shock remained silent, but held her gaze. Her eyes narrowed.   
Sally folded her hands under her cheek.   
"Do you mean... Are you asking me about..." Sally mouthed the word silently.   
Shock couldn't help but smile at that. Who the hell was going to hear them?   
The witch child nodded. Sally looked suspicious.   
"Are you just trying to make me say something so that you can laugh at me   
again?" Shock's face turned serious and she shook her head quickly.   
"No, no! Not this time. I was asking for real. I want to know."   
Sally's expression softened. She shifted her gaze to the window. Her voice was very   
soft.   
"Noooo, it isn't gross or awful at all, but...sex is very strong magic.", Sally   
whispered. Her eyes closed again. It was a brief answer, but Shock sensed it was all she   
would get.   
The young girl fell asleep.   



	7. Girls and their Boys

The Pumpkin King returned to his hometown. He was earlier than he had anticipated,   
but the convocation been winding down so Jack took the opportunity to say his farewells.   
Now he crept against the stone walls surrounding Halloweentown. The mayor   
and all of the townsfolk would want to welcome him home and hear every detail of his   
trip, which was well and good in its time, but first Jack wanted to reunite with his family.   
  
"You're going to be tired all day Shock, you didn't sleep long at all.", Sally said.   
She sat in the kitchen having a very late breakfast of oatmeal. Shock was offered a bowl,   
but refused in favor of two more muffins.   
The front door slammed.   
"Babydoll! I'm hooome!", Jack called happily. Sally beamed. Shock coughed   
on her muffin. Wasn't he early? She had been hoping to get out of here before Jack   
showed up...   
Jack strode into the kitchen with his customary grin. Ah, to be home! His cozy kitchen   
with the copper ceiling and leaded windows, a large pot steaming on the stove, a loyal   
ghost dog flipping through the air, his beautiful wife Sally lighting up the room with her   
smile, Shock eating muffins, happy bone babies snuggled in their carrier... Jack paused   
in his reverie. Shock!?!? Jack blinked his eye sockets twice. Sally jumped in.   
"Shock decided to keep me company last night. Wasn't that sweet, Jack?   
Remember I invited her?"   
Jack nodded.   
"Hello Shock. It was so kind of you to stay with Sally."   
Jack took a nervous glance around the kitchen. Nothing seemed broken...or on fire. The   
Pumpkin King regained his train of thought and embraced Sally.   
"Oooh, I missed you Baby Doll. Was everything all right in my absence? You   
didn't have to pull rank on any of the constituency did you?", he joked.   
Sally laughed and nuzzled under Jack's chin.   
"We missed you Jack.", she purred.   
A quiet snort came from Shock's direction. It was so quiet, Jack couldn't be sure he had   
not imagined it. The witch girl was a picture of wide-eyed innocence when Jack glanced   
at her.   
"Oh! I have to greet the princes!" Jack knelt on the floor beside his sons.   
"Helloooo! How are my little pumpkin seeds? Do you two feel better?" Sally   
leaned over the basket.   
"They are brightening up, I think. No more fevers."   
Jack took a seat at the table beside Shock, across from his wife. Shock stared   
self-consciously at her teacup. The trio liked to talk about how silly Jack was. They   
always made fun of the king when goofing around in the treehouse, but deep down all   
three were afraid of him. Sally filled Jack's teacup, then leaned across the table and   
kissed his skull. He turned to their guest.   
"Erm, Shock, I really do want to thank you for staying here last night. It's good to   
know that Sally had someone here. I trust you two had a nice time?"   
"Yes, Jack.", Shock said. Jack grinned and patted the child's hand, oblivious to   
her trembling. She stood up suddenly.   
"Um, I need to get back to the treehouse now. Those boys, they can't handle not   
having me around, 'cause I'm the only one who knows stuff...so I had better go." Shock   
picked up her burlap bag.   
"Wait a moment Shock. Remember I told you I would send some food home for   
you three.", Sally said, gathering pumpkin muffins and bread. She walked Shock down   
narrow stairs to the front door, then handed her the bundle of food. Shock promptly   
stuffed it into her overnight bag before heading out.   


"I am soooooo happy to be home Sally.", Jack laughed. He stretched his   
impossibly lithe frame even taller and rested his fingertips against the hallway ceiling.   
Sally grinned at him from the babies' nursery. She was changing Nicholas while he   
squirmed on the table. "Why, I can even say I missed this business!", Jack proclaimed   
gesturing to the diaper bag. "And I was only away for a night! Who would ever believe a   
little family could be so enchanting." Sally handed Jack his tiny namesake.   
"Far be it from me to stand in the way of your enchantment your majesty. I shall   
bestow upon you the honor of presenting Prince Jack with a new nappy." She tickled her   
king playfully as she walked from the nursery into their bedroom. Jack changed his son   
with the ease of a father who was becoming accustomed to such rituals. When he carried   
both little ones into the master bedroom he found Sally scrutinizing her profile in the   
full-length mirror.   
"So now that she is gone you can be honest love. How was your night with   
Shock?"   
"Hmm? Oh, it was very nice Jack, honestly! We had some good conversation   
and I think we learned a great many things about one another."   
"Wow, really?" Jack was impressed.   
"Mmmhmm...", Sally murmured, obviously distracted.   
"Jack, darling?", She asked several minutes later. "Jack, do you think I have   
become...top-heavy?"   
Jack looked up suddenly, caught off-guard.   
"Huh?"   
Sally scowled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked over her shoulder at Jack   
pointedly then cast her gaze downward. Jack followed her eyes.   
"Ooooh..." He grinned and scratched his skull sheepishly. "Sally, goodness.   
You have twins after all. You look beautiful as you always have. ...And I'm sure no one   
in town even notices any change in you."   
Sally looked back at her reflection. Well, Lock had apparently noticed. The queen made   
a mental note to let out all of her dresses.   
  


  
"I am gonna kill her so bad when she gets back here! Help me with this, stupid!",   
Lock growled. Barrel whined, but took hold of one side of an enormous iron pot.   
"Whatchu' put inside it Lock?", he asked. Lock chuckled.   
"Just a return present for Shock. Some black paint, mixed with rotten fish   
oil. Now, when she comes outta the elevator, we'll be up in the rafters and we'll dump   
this on her, okay? You have to help me, because I can't pull it up to the rafters myself."   
Barrel scratched his head.   
"I don't know Lock. It's really full. I don't think even both of us can even lift it   
up there!"   
Lock hung out the window. Shock was coming! She was trudging toward the treehouse   
with her bag over her shoulder. It was time to teach her a lesson about acting all big and   
going somewhere fun without her cohorts.   
"SHUT UP, BARREL!", Lock yelled. "C'mon and help! Lift it up!"   
Shock meandered slowly home, swinging her bag. She reviewed the events of the   
previous evening in her mind. Shock now knew alot more about the queen, just as she   
had hoped. Her initial desire for knowledge was to use it for personal gain. Secret   
information would be a good bargaining chip with the boys. It had all seemed like a   
good idea, but for some reason Shock felt differently now that the visit was over. She   
stepped into the elevator and ascended into the treehouse. About half way up, a powerful   
stench assaulted her. Lock and Barrel lay sprawled on the floor covered in some kind of   
paint and fish mixture. A heavy iron pot rolled into the side of the elevator.   
"Oooow....", moaned Barrel. He rubbed his head where the pot had struck.   
Shock laughed.   
"Niiiice! Wow, you guys sure had fun while I was gone, huh? I am soooooo   
sorry I missed out."   
"Did you even bring us back anything good? I'm sure you must have swiped   
some souvenirs from Jack's house.", Lock growled. Shock shrugged.   
"Sorry. I mentioned to Sally that I should probably bring you guys home some   
gifts or food or something, since we were having so much fun, but she said 'no.'"   
"I knew it! She is so MEAN!", Lock pouted.   
She threw her muffin-filled overnight bag down in the corner.   
"Yeah...she hates you two. I had a great time though.", Shock commented   
"Hey, did you get any good secrets? Any dirt on Jack that we can use?   
What about Sally? Did you get to see her change or anything?", Lock asked.   
"I'm not telling you anything you freaky perv!". Shock yelled. The   
treehouse grew quiet for a time, aside from Barrel's sobbing at being left out of the   
overnight adventure. Shock twirled a bit of her curly green hair around her fingers. She   
rolled on her stomach, thinking over the events of the previous evening. Lock stomped   
over beside her bed. He was getting ready to give out to her and insist she share   
SOMETHING interesting about her evening, when he stopped and looked at her   
quizzically.   
"What?", Shock asked.   
"Nothin', forget it...it's just, you look weird or something today."   
"Well I'm making a face and breathing through my mouth because   
you and Barrel stink of fish oil.", Shock retorted. Lock shrugged and walked away.   
"Nah, that isn't it. I don't know what it is. You're just ugly that's all I guess.", he   
called back to her. But for some reason he knew that that was not what he had noticed at   
all. He noticed that Shock for some reason did NOT look ugly to him today. She looked   
a little different, a little older or something. It wasn't a bad thing at all. 

...................not that he would tell her that. 

END   
  



End file.
